Nova
by Tazaki4
Summary: Star by Star revisited. The universe continues on after the mission on the world ship, but one choice made by Tahiri changed the fate of Anakin Solo. What will this mean for the coming wars? AnakinxTahiri JainaxJag
1. Prologue

AN: Welcome, if you are reading this, to my second Fan Fiction in the Star Wars category. I felt like, after reading Inferno, that Anakin must be turning in his ethereal grave. SO… I decided to write this. My second fan fic with Anakin and Tahiri.

Here is a more complete summary of where I am taking this fic.

My last fic brought Anakin Solo back to life a short time after Sacrifice. This one, instead, is going to be my own story line starting from right before Anakin died. Basically, I intend to explore the changes in the SWU if he had not died. I know Star by Star was the major turning points in modern SW literature, and Sacrifice is now included in that group. So, welcome to what could have been. Or, in this case, what is in an alternate universe, only separated by one thing. Anakin Solo's life.

Prologue: Nova

A thermal detonator.

Anakin smiled to himself. Not outwardly, as he felt his body slowly deteriorating into the force, but inwardly. His mind, pumped up though the force, saw his target with absolute accuracy. He knew what he had to do if he was to save the lives of Jedi and innocent citizens from the voxyns. He just needed to get through a mob of Yuuzhan Vong, the warrior race responsible for the creation and cloning of the voxyn and the invasion of the galaxy. He had no hope of surviving through it. He had already surpassed what a normal human could accomplish.

He would die along with Nom Anor and the cells of the voxyn queen.

For Tahiri.

Anakin prepared to hurl the detonator, glancing over at his siblings in the distance with a command in the force to get going. Jaina and Jacen were still confused as to what he was doing. Either that, or they couldn't believe what they were seeing. His older brother and sister would have sacrificed themselves with him if they had had the chance.

Anakin clicked the trigger three times, for thirty seconds. His brother's eyes widened, noticeably even at the large distance separating them. Jaina looked ready to come back for him, but Jacen pulled her away and they were out of sight in moments.

_Good. I only hope that this will let them finally live happy lives._

Anakin blocked a stab from two amphistaffs and took another thud bug in the shoulder, smashing the bone hopelessly. It would take a week in bacta to heal that even with a healing meditation. Anakin just took some of the force that seemed to be in abundance and willed his arm to move, as he threw the silvery ball directly into the head of his enemy, the Yuuzhan Vong Nom Anor. Anakin almost laughed as the warrior fell to the ground, stunned.

Almost.

Anakin could feel that he was losing control on the force fast. He even saw, when blocking a few swipes from warriors and decapitating the offenders, his arm looked to be n fire in the force and burns were appearing from nowhere. Burns from the power, the pure force energy turned into energy his body could use using his very cellular structure as a converter. It was coming naturally, just like the force had come as he had aged. He instinctively knew how to do it. He also knew it was dangerous to his health, hense the fading of his life energy.

But it didn't matter with twenty alien warriors about to stab him.

Anakin knew he now had two choices. He would either use the force to make sure the detonator was next to Nom Anor without giving him the chance to turn it off, or he could run and hope he would survive from his injuries and hope Nom Anor didn't notice the bomb and didn't move.

Anakin knew not to leave it to chance.

Finish the mission.

But right before he was about to take an amphi in the gut and use the force to keep the bomb Nom Anor had already noticed out of his grasp, Anakin saw something that shocked, angered, and overjoyed him. The amphistaff was blocked by another lightsaber, not a purple one at all. One being held by a human female with scars all over her face. One wielded by a girl who shouldn't have been where she was at that moment. Anakin used a small bit of the force to nudge the silver ball under Nom Anor's stepping foot, causing Nom Anor to slip and fall.

Five seconds left.

Anakin felt his numerous injuries begin to affect him. His body stopped channeling the force and he collapsed. Adrenaline, the only thing keeping him conscious, gave out. Anakin felt reality go from the super clarity the force provided to foggy and blurry in an instant. He fell to his knees. Another lightsaber, another Jedi, blocked a strike that would have decapitated him.

Two seconds.

"Anakin, you promised… you said you would be back soon..." The wielder of the first lightsaber was in front of him, and about two others were holding off the warriors. He felt the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness coming quickly.

"Ta…hiri?" A voice from behind him shouted something that sounded like pull before an enormous light and crashing noises caused Anakin to sink away from life.

* * *

Across the galaxy, in a meeting with Jedi Master Corran Horn, Luke Skywalker stared into space while his wife and friend looked at him with anxiety. When Luke went from glassy eyed to a look of horror, Corran Horn was the first to speak.

"Luke? What's wrong?"

"Anakin…" Luke found a chair quickly and sat down.

"Oh… sith spit…" The room, which had been a calm existence in the force up until that point, was now a whirlwind of emotions. Corran felt rage at the Vong with such passion that the destruction of Ithor meant nothing compared to this. Mara, who also had to grab a chair, felt sadness wash over her through the force. Neither face showed the smallest bit of emotion, but a force sensitive person would have vomited upon entering the room. The room was filled with emotions not of the light side of the force until Luke spoke again.

"You… misunderstand. Anakin is not dead… yet."

"Just injured? You wouldn't act like that if it was just an injury, farm boy."

"Yeah, Anakin can take a few hits and survive as we all know."

"He should be dead. He was channeling more force then any person I have ever felt. It felt like he was next to me, that is how strong it was. And then, suddenly, it was nearly gone. He might not be dead, but he is gravely injured. I can feel that from Jacen and Jaina. Their anger and sadness matches ours."

"He'll pull through, Luke. He's with friends and family. And Tahiri. She wouldn't let the kid die until she died first or at least married the kid."

* * *

Leia Solo, in the middle of an important political meeting, collapsed to her knees. Han Solo was at her side before she had fallen an inch further.

"Honey, what is it? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"A… A… Anakin… is terribly wounded…"

"What? Is he ok? Will he be ok?"

"I… don't… know."

"Damn it… he can't die yet! I have so much left to tell him. I still need to tell him I'm sorry for blaming him for Chewie's death."

"He's so… weak now… he needs immediate care."

"What kind of care? The kind they can find where they are?"

"… I… don't think so…"

"Damn it."

* * *

Tahiri Veila, young Jedi, was working harder then she ever had. The force flowing around her and the three others with her was the most any of them had ever been able to channel. It was out of desperation and desire that allowed them to use the energy, not the calm and serenity of the light side. She knelt at Anakin's side, trying her hardest to do something to help him. He had been forced into a healing trance and now Tahiri was busy rebuilding some of his skin cells that had disappeared and burned into the force. Alema Rar was busy pouring her own force energy into and through the healer, Tekli. Tekli was working on healing the much more damaged interior of his body.

They had split the group again leaving most of the assault force to go after their prey while the wounded and a few others stayed in a hiding place. The larger group had reported in multiple times already, and said they were closing in on the target queen voxyn. They had found the perfect escape vessel and were hiding inside it near the entrance to make sure it stayed the perfect escape vessel and that they would not be caught in a dead end if the Vong found them.

Tahiri wept as she worked. She didn't know what to think about herself or Anakin's actions. She had let him go. She believed he was invincible, but when Jaina had come back saying Anakin was going down and taking everyone with him… she had to return. She had promised Anakin a kiss. Something they had never done. She was already in love with him and he was going to rip himself from her soul a hundred years too soon for her to accept.

So she had returned.

The rest of the Jedi that had returned had come, not trying to save Anakin, but to catch Tahiri before she made it back. She didn't care if she died with him or if they both survived, but if one survived without the other… she wouldn't accept it. So Jacen had attached the thermal detonator to the back of Nom Anor with a second to go. Jaina and Zekk had pulled a mass of coral from the ceiling with a display of force ability that no one had ever seen, right in the way of the explosion and attacking hoards. Tahiri had grabbed Anakin and ran. He was barely alive, but barely was better then not at all.

"Tahiri… you can stop." Tekli was holding her arm as Tahiri continued to hold them over his left arm. She had been using the force to enhance the regeneration rate of his skin cells, and she could tell it was back to normal, with a layer of dead skin cells already coating his arm. She had gone a little too far.

"S…sorry… how…"

"How is he? For now… he'll live. He needs total bacta emersion within the next four days or he won't have a chance."

"We'll be out of here by then, right?"

"If we don't miss the target again…"

Tekli sat down to rest and work on the less injured Tesar. The Barabel had been wounded, but would likely be conscious long before Anakin. If Anakin were to survive, it was better that he don't wake up. Tahiri knew that. And still she wanted him to be awake so she could yell at him like when they were younger for doing something stupid. She wanted to punch him to the ground and then hug him until he couldn't move and drown him in her tears. She carefully pulled a blanket out and covered Anakin.

_Anakin… damn you. Why did you have to go and try to do something heroic like that? Don't you know I… don't you know there are people here who love you? Who would be hurt to see you go? As soon as you wake up you and I are going to have a long talk about dieing on me, and how I would so kill you if you ever tried to do it again._

Alema Rar, Twilek beauty and fellow Jedi, sat on Anakin's other side. She had no tears in her eyes, but appeared to be more in shock. The twilek had been making advances on Anakin for a while, but he had not responded as most men would have to her. Tahiri, to say the least, had never gotten close to her before. It had something to do with an emotion Jedi shouldn't possses.

Jealousy.

Worst of all, Alema seemed to know Tahiri's feelings. And she still moved in on Anakin like he was prey and she a hunter. But now... she seemed to not understand what had happened any more then Tahiri.

"I… I thought he was invincible…"

"Me too."

"He could kill hundreds of the voxyn that slaughtered my sister… he could kill thousands of Vong… but… he was so close to… his is so close..."

"Yeah…"

"You… what are your feelings towards him? When you went back… you looked ready to die with him."

"I was."

"Why?"

"I decided a long time ago that life wasn't worth it without Anakin. I decided that… probably the third year at the academy. He was my first, best, and only friend."

"Is that it? Friendship? Friends don't commit suicide to stay with other friends."

"Don't they?"

"No, they mourn and remember. There is more… isn't there? You acted like I did when my sister was killed. Is it... do you..."

"… I think so."

"I thought so. The looks you gave me when I would not so casually brush him. The glares."

"I wasn't glaring."

"Yes, you were. If it makes you feel any better, I am not in love with Anakin."

"I never said I was…"

"Yes, you did. You said it in everything you have done over the time I have known you. You are in love with Anakin Solo."

"… yes…"

"Well, not to make you feel bad or anything, but you almost lost any chance you had at telling him."

Tahiri didn't answer. She hadn't moved her eyes from Anakin's pale, cold body. She lay out next to him a second later and gave his unconscious cheek a small kiss.

"I won't lose another chance, Alema, I promise."

"Good, but if you do, just remember that I will always be waiting on the sides to steal him the moment you make a mistake."

Tahiri cracked a small smile that had not been one her face in hours… days it seemed. She wrapped her arms around Anakin's chilled form, warming him with her own body heat.

"I won't make any more mistakes…"

_I can't afford the consequences..._

Tahiri ran on hand over her facial scars. Reminders of her time spent in the clutches of the Yuuzhan Vong, experimented on and tattooed like a warrior of the race. They marred her normally beautiful face, but she wouldn't remove them. Anakin had told her they made her look "cool". Every time she ran her hand over the fresh scars they reminded her of when Anakin pulled a daring save against all odds to rescue her. They reminded her of him. And so they stayed even when cheap surgery would remove them.

Tahiri took her hand from her face and rubbed Anakin's cheek. She didn't care that Tekli was watching her from her position next to Tesar. She didn't care that Alema was smirking at her. Tahiri was in a world of her own which contained only two people. Anakin and Tahiri.

* * *

Tahiri woke up what she thought was only an hour later to the return of the second team. She hadn't remembered even falling asleep, but somehow, with a fractured arm, had fallen asleep with Anakin in her arms. In any other situation she would have been embarrassed, but none of the Jedi seemed to care. They had all sensed her feelings through the force and worry, and they knew that if she wasn't assured Anakin was alright then chances are she would not be fit to fight anyway. Tahiri painfully sat up, the soreness of days of fighting the Yuuzhan Vong made itself felt without adrenaline and the force to block it out. Tahiri quickly compensated by using the force to aid her in standing.

Jaina was sitting on Anakin's other side. Tahiri was about to speak when she felt the entire ground shake. Jaina looked up.

"Tahiri, I'm glad you're awake."

"Are you back because you killed it? Already?"

"Already? Did we get it? What do you think we are doing now?"

Tahiri finally started to grasp her surroundings. They had fallen asleep in the escape ship… which was now been shaken. No… shot at.

"Were on our way? How long was I out?"

"A day and a half."

"A DAY AND A HALF? Why didn't you wake me?"

"We took off a minute ago. The voxyn was destroyed completely. Zekk has the helm and is doing a good job at piloting this heap of coral. All of the turrets have people on them already. I came to see my brother. Besides, no one wanted to wake you up because… well… it was kind of the thing we all needed to see."

"What do you mean? I need to help doing something…"

"Every station in this ship is taken, there is nothing to help with and I can tell that you are in no condition to fight right now. I… I am not exactly in any shape either. But walking in and seeing the three others watching you two sleep in each other's arms was something that raised all of our spirits. I didn't think Anakin would survive. I even… I even killed a Vong with the force out of anger. A lightning bolt as dark as my hate stopped his heart… But Anakin looks better now. Thank you."

Tahiri was slightly stunned. Jaina was just running her hand through her brother's hair with tears in her eyes.

"Wha… thanks for what?"

"For staying with him. For having the courage to go back and stop him from sacrificing himself. For being his friend and helping him survive. Really, you're the best thing that ever happened to Anakin. I don't know where he would be without you as his friend. If you ever need my help, I'll consider myself in your debt."

"… It was nothing. I just… needed to help."

"It wasn't nothing."

Jaina smiled at Tahiri and Tahiri had to smile back. The smiles slipped as the ship shuddered again with another near hit.

"Zekk… you would think that guy could pilot a living ship enough to dodge flying balls of magma. Tahiri, stay here and make sure nothing happens to our wounded. I'm gonna go find out what's wrong and who's place I need to take to fix it."

"A… alright… but Jaina…"

"What is it?"

"I… can't sense Jacen."

Jaina instantly went from smiling to a completely expressionless face.

"He… was taken."

"Was he…"

"No, but his force presence is gone, so he was either killed later or something else is going on that can fool Jedi."

"Jaina, don't give up hope."

"Hope?" Jaina looked away from Tahiri and towards the ground. "Hope is for people who can't do."

Jaina walked away leaving Tahiri alone with the few injured Jedi. Tahiri felt the waves of regret mixed with anger and resentment flowing off of Jaina, surprised to find that some of it was directed towards Jacen, and not just the Yuuzhan Vong. Jaina had gone from a shinning beacon of the force to a storm cloud that threatened to either destroy its container or maybe, hopefully, break back into the sunlight. Tahiri couldn't help but think that it mostly relied on whether or not Anakin recovered.

"Jaina, they'll be fine. Your family always finds a way to survive."

Jaina gave a final sad smile back as she went towards the head of the ship. Tahiri knew that look.

No one is immortal. Chewie proved that.

* * *

Tahiri stepped in as a gunner during the fight, as being able to more fully connect with the ship gave her accuracy and ability to hit the skips the instant the black holes shielding them went down the instant before a shot was fired. It was a rough ride, one they almost didn't get through, but they managed a jump to hyperspace on route to the Hapian Cluster in the nick of time. Tahiri slid out of the targeting hood with only one thing on her mind. It wasn't that her mind was in two parts, one Yuuzhan Vong and one Jedi. It wasn't thinking, either with pride or regret, her high kill count in the mission. It was to get back to the unconscious boy in the makeshift sick bay.

When she arrived, the rest of the Jedi were there already. Tahiri guessed it was time to talk. All the surviving Jedi stood around the unconscious one, protecting more then looking. The surviving members of the team were down to about ten, too little to call the mission a success. It was only accomplished. Tenel Ka, Tesar Sebantyne, Alema Rar, Lowbacca, Jaina, Zekk, Tekli, Ganner Rhysode, and Tahiri all stood around Anakin, the only critically injured to survive. Six had died. One was missing in action.

As soon as Tahiri entered the room they all sat down and instantly the tiredness of the Jedi team was felt throughout the ship. Comrades had been lost. Not one person had come away unchanged or uninjured. Everyone needed rest. But they also needed to know what to do. The trip to the Hapian Cluster would only last six hours, and they had to have a plan when they arrived or Anakin would not make it. Tenel Ka was the one to step foreword, in words at least because even the warrior woman was too tired to actually stand when it wasn't required. Tahiri could see that her left ankle was swelling, probably from a bad sprain. It was days old by the looks of it, and Tenel had carried it the entire way.

"We have no way to contact any ships that attack us, so one of us needs to get to the palace so we can land without getting shot out of the sky. I will take the escape pod and go for the palace."

"I don't like it. What if you get picked up? What if the pod is spotted and shot? I say we come out of hyperspace and try to contact a Jedi."

"That won't work, there would be no assurance there would be any Jedi in the system, and help could be hours in coming if it comes from Coruscant."

"Let's not argue." Tahiri had shifted from her spot near the door to next to Anakin. He was not looking as well as he had hours ago. The damage to his internal organs was taking a toll on his body, and it was seen in the cold sweat that covered his body. Tahiri ripped a cloth from her outfit to wipe his forehead. "Anakin would probably not want to see Tenel Ka go alone, but it would make the most sense in this case and he would agree reluctantly. Tenel Ka has connections and if she gets down it is guaranteed that we will be allowed to land. We… we just need to do it fast. Anakin… might not make it if it takes hours to land after we emerge from hyperspace. Tenel Ka's way is fastest. It wouldn't hurt to call out to the Jedi masters when we get out at the same time, but we need to be ready for if they aren't there to help."

"That… actually makes sense. I never thought I would be taking orders from someone so much younger then me, but you're plan makes sense. And Anakin was only a little older then you, now that I think about it. I just wish there was a way to guarantee Tenel getting down safely."

"There is no way to guarantee anything in this war, as this mission showed us. But it is the best chance we have… and the only one Anakin has."

"Alright then, Tenel Ka will be ready to leave then instant we hit Hapian space. Before she launches we send out a call to any Jedi in the area. We launch after ten seconds of no response. That's the plan, and objections."  
No one said anything. The realization that Anakin's only hope was a expedited landing at the nearest emergency care ward had silenced any hoping for a safer and slower route to the mission's ending. Everyone present admitted that without his leadership there would have been times in the world ship that they would have ended up captured or dead with certainty. He deserved to get every chance to survive, just as he gave them their chances.

"Good. Now rest. We all need it."

* * *

Jaina Solo awoke to an interesting scent that seemed to permeate her mind. She found that the rest of the Jedi had also awoken. Tahiri explained that it was the scent that warned they were coming out of hyperspace soon, and Jaina was instantly in the cockpit area with the pilot's hood on. As soon as she dropped out of hyperspace the Yuuzhan Vong vessel was prepared to defend against imminent attack. If only someone out there would have the intelligence to know that a singular Vong vessel invading the Hapian cluster while never shooting to kill didn't make as much sense as a captured Vong vessel. But, then again, not many people had ever captured a Vong ship.

She plotted a course towards the capital planet and accelerated as fast as she could directly towards it. She sensed through the hastily formed battle meld that the rest of the Jedi were already in place, either in turret stations or, in Tenel's case, the escape pod. Tahiri had been elected as the one to make sure Anakin didn't move around if they came under fire.

'_If'… more like 'when' we come under fire._

Jaina's mind was barely hanging onto the edges of the battle meld, because she didn't want any of her inner feelings to get out and distract her teammates. She felt anger, sadness, and loss at the leaving of Jacen. She was still angry from Anakin's injury and could feel her heart break into sharp fragments every time she saw his near lifeless body. Anakin was more of the old brother then the younger one in some ways. He was often more mature then either of the twins and yet, equally as often, showed how he was still a growing teenager in the tricks he would play. Then he could joke and laugh with you one minute and be seriously discussing super weapons and their benefits and drawbacks in the next.

He had changed when Chewie died. He had changed again when Thraken had fired Center Point Station and destroyed most of the home fleet of the planets they were now cruising through, all because he had activated it. Jaina knew that he would probably change again after this latest mission, with the loss of Jacen and his own near death expirience, but she hoped he would still be able to joke with her and make her laugh. He wouldn't be Anakin if he didn't.

Jaina reached out as they got closer to the planets, trying to reach a Jedi who would understand. Nothing. Tenel Ka readied the escape pod.

Almost at the same time that everything was in position the first ships began to attack. Hornet interceptors came out of seemingly nowhere and began to attack. The dovin basal of the ship had a very hard time keeping up with the relatively weak, but plentiful, shots being taken at the Vong frigate. The Jedi in the turrets tried their hardest to get only non lethal hits on their aggressors. In only a few moments Jaina had gone from flying towards the planet to flying away in retreat. But the escape pod was away, and the sensors showed none of the small interceptors eager to shoot it down.

Ganner had accidentally fried three ships and their pilots in the fight, and when the ships broke off pursuit Tesar managed to pull one of the least damaged ones into the docking bay. Lowbacca had the com system working in minutes.

Tahiri had tried her hardest to keep Anakin from getting any worse in the fight, and had succeeded for the most part. Tekli had come back after the battle and had explained what was happening. They would be on planet within minutes, and Anakin would be in a bacta tank within the hour. Tahiri couldn't think of anything to do but hug Tekli as tears of happiness came to her eyes.

Everything was going to be ok.

If only… if only…


	2. Ch 1: Vigil

AN: Long wait, I know. Sorry. For more info on why, see Blind.

* * *

Chapter One: Vigil

* * *

A lone figure stood between a dozen Hapan guards and one large cylinder. The young Jedi had lightsaber drawn and in a defensive stance. Prepared to defend herself and the bacta tube behind her. The dim light of the room was lit by her lightsaber…

And one other.

"Tahiri, stand down."

"No. You aren't going to take him." Her stance deepened and the opposing Jedi also prepared to fight.

"You don't have a choice, Tahiri. We need that tube free now."

"No, you don't. The only one who needs this tube is using it right now."

"… if that's the way it has to be…"

Tahiri's blade came down into a dueling position.

Tenel Ka's mirrored hers...

* * *

Two days ago…

* * *

Tahiri as sitting at an enormous banquet fit for a returning Hapan Princess. She didn't exactly dislike the food, it was mainly the fact that she just didn't have an appetite.

Maybe it was the air. The fresh, clean, filtered air that the Hapan royalty breathed was so in contrast to the foul air in the world ship only a day ago. Maybe it was the company, the rich and powerful of Hapan showing off all their male servants and their best clothes and their false joy at their princess's return. But most likely…

Most likely it was the fact that the one who should be there with them was busy recovering from near fatal wounds in a bacta tank.

_Anakin…_

"Tahiri."

"Hm?" Tahiri looked up from her full plate of various traditional Hapan food towards Jaina, sitting across from her at the table.

"Relax. Your aura is choking every force sensitive in the room. Eat something." Jaina gave her a small smile to show her she was joking, and Tahiri returned it.

Even if the smile was only skin deep.

"Jaina… I don't think I can eat anything. I…" She didn't need to say any more, which was beneficial because they were obviously being listened to by at least four or five recording devices hidden around the room.

_I'm worried._

"Don't be like that, Tahiri. The least you could do is try it, they are being hospitable, aren't they?"

Translation, they haven't outright attacked the Jedi and Anakin is being healed, so trust them a little.

"I wish I could, I just don't have an appetite after everything that has happened."

_I can't trust people like this. Not after what they said when we brought Anakin in. 'He would receive treatment until someone more important needed the bacta container.' What kind of reassurance is that? Every person in this palace is considered more important then Anakin after the Centerpoint incident._

"Try. For diplomacy and for Anakin."

Tahiri's smile came back to her face for a small instant before she took a small amount of food into her mouth.

Good.

Too good.

Tahiri couldn't eat this food. She had been raised by sand people, and then at the Yavin Four academy. There had never been fancy food, ever. And all the spices and flavors of this food just made the food much too strong for her tastes. She still managed to chew her bite and swallow, knowing that if it stayed down at least she would get some nourishment from it.

Until help came, she could live off of ration bars.

She glanced down the table to see that she wasn't the only one not enjoying the meal. Tesar was picking at the food with distaste. Her meat had been cooked, and that was not to Barabel liking. In fact, not one of the Jedi party was eating as much as any other person there.

The time spent on the edge of death seemed to have removed their appetites.

Tahiri only hoped that it would one day return, or she might need to find thinner Jedi robes. Luckily for her she had been given special permission from the Queen Mother herself to be excused from dinner early. Which was saying something, given that dinner could last over three standard time units. Tahiri took her chance and was swiftly away from the bright colors and rich perfumes.

She preferred the cool, moist, and woody smell of Yavin Four.

Before the 'cleansing'…

But a close second was the cool sterile room she was entering. The medical ward had become her permanent residence for the past few hours sense their arrival and likely would be for the duration of their stay.

Bacta was an incredibly scarce resource in war time, and the Hapan royalty had enough money from cutting their food budgets, Tahiri couldn't see where, to sustain two.

One held a Hapan noble in near suspended animation, though hope for his recovery from his brain trauma was near nil. The other, less sophisticated, tube contained the only person that seemed to matter in her mind anymore.

"Anakin…"

"Miss Veila." A medical droid came from behind her. "He cannot hear you. The unconsciousness along with the bacta in the tube does not allow sound through to his brain…"

"I know that, I was just… talking to myself."

"Speaking to oneself is a sign of mental disorders in humans, but I have not witnessed any other symptoms of insanity from you in the past few hours…"

"Em-Dee, I don't need to hear that. Tell me. How is he?"

"Normally information would only be privy to close relatives or spouses. But, Miss Solo has signed a release to give his information to you. Young Master Solo is stabilized, and slowly recovering from what could best be described as serious interior burns. A mystery, to be sure."

"Yes, I know. So, when we he be able to wake up?"

"Estimation of consciousness is between three and ten days."

"So long?"

"The brain was only slightly affected, but because it is so complex for humans it is very difficult to say exactly when he will wake up. And yes, that long. He won't be completely healed on the inside until three days from… two hours and fifteen minutes ago. Then we can begin the process of trying to wake the young master."

"Em-Dee, is there… some place I could rest that would be out of your way?"

"I hardly ever travel in the most north-western corner of this room, so you will have precisely zero point zero two percent chance of needing to move in the next eight time parts."

Tahiri had stopped listening at 'corner' and by the time the droid's rant was finished, Tahiri was laying on her back against the cold floor.

But she was used to it.

Simplicity was one of the ways of the Jedi, and it was Tahiri's greatest strength according to a few of her peers. Anakin had always told her that she always seemed to get enough to survive no mater what she had.

It was one of the nicest things anyone had said about her. And until the one who said it was well, she would make sure that no one kicked him out of the tube.

Em-Dee had said that it would kill him.

He'd die in minutes.

And that couldn't happen.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Jaina! Thank goodness, we finally got a hold of you! Jaina, how are you? How's Jacen? And… Anakin?"  
Jaina held the long distance comlink slightly away from her ear, as her mother's voice came through in a frantic volume and rate.

"Mom, I'm fine. Jacen… we don't know."

"What…"

"I lost contact a while ago, Mom. I… I think he might be…"

"No, he isn't. Don't think that. I would know if he died. This was different from… well… and Anakin, how is he?"

"Mom, Anakin is in a bacta container here on Hapan. Come quickly, though. The politics here might be a problem. They… well, let's just say that the next time any person of higher ranking then Anakin gets even slightly wounded Anakin gets kicked out of it."

"No! That would kill him!" Jaina was slightly surprised that her mother knew that, but given the connection she seemed to have to her children, she wouldn't put it down as impossible.

"I know. And I don't really want to start a war here, so come quickly."

"Your father and I are already on our way, and we'll be there within three days. Luke and Mara are trying to come as soon as possible. Just… just hold off until we get there, ok?"

"Ok, Mom."

"See you soon."

Jaina cut off the connection with a sigh. Now if anyone was coming for her…

* * *

Luke Skywalker stood in the hold of Mara's _Jade Shadow_. His wife was up front in the pilot's seat, going through checklist after checklist. Luke himself was merely standing in an empty room.

To an untrained eye.

To a Jedi it would have felt like waves of power were flowing out of him. Luke was, quite simply, meditating on his family.

His son was safe. His wife was safe. His sister was safe. Her husband was safe. His niece was safe. His nephews… his nephews were unknown. Jacen's force presence had disappeared completely from even his ability to find.

Which meant either death or a removal from the force. And removal from the force was extremely difficult and Luke knew none who knew how to do it safely. But Luke wasn't worried as much as he could have been. Jacen wasn't dead, so he would come through somehow. There was no way to find him, so there was no way to rescue him. Out of Luke's hands.

Luke's other nephew…

That was where the trouble lay.

He had been channeling more force energy then, likely, anyone in the known history of the Republic, Old and New. Even when his former students had channeled their energy through another student to knock back six star destroyers…

It couldn't compare.

If a human was a bright spot in the force, Anakin had been a neutron star. It had been unreal.

He shouldn't be alive.

So why was he?

It was the question Luke needed to have answered. Anakin had a lot of explaining on where he learned to do what he did, and after a stern interrogation he would likely be promoted to Master status. Not one master in the galaxy had missed that energy pulse.

If he could harness it, he could become one of the greatest Jedi to have lived.

Greater then Obi-wan.

Greater then Yoda.

Greater then his namesake, Anakin Skywalker.

Greater then Luke.

At that thought, where lesser men would feel a tinge of jealousy and malice to the young Jedi, Luke smiled a purely happy smile. The thought of his nephew surpassing him overjoyed him. Luke was looking forward to hearing the story.

"Farmboy, you ok?" Luke turned with all the grace of a dancer to face his wife. She hadn't thought much of the idea to leave Ben behind, but had agreed when Luke had insisted.

"Yes, Mara. I feel quite fine."

"It's just that… I could sense happiness from you. With all this going on… well, it is quite difficult to get happy feelings from anyone."

"It's Anakin. Remember the power he gave off? I keep getting drawn back to it."

"The power?"

"No, Anakin. I always thought that if there was ever a Jedi who could eventually surpass me it would be him. And that outburst, as uncontrolled as it was, was absolutely amazing." Mara smiled.

"Well, you'll get a chance to ask him soon, won't you?" Mara wrapped him in an embrace that was not common to either of them, but Luke accepted with gratitude.

"Yes."

"You know… I don't know where we would be… without… you know… Leia and Han and their kids…"

"I know…"

"And Ben…"

"A better child I have not met. So much like his mother."

"Hm… maybe… another wouldn't be so bad…"

"Mara… you know why we can't…"

"I know… but the sickness is gone now… and… and I promise I wouldn't go anywhere near battle…"

"You told me that last time…"

"But I didn't mean it that time." Luke had to laugh at his wife.

"Oh Mara, what will I do with you?"

"Grant my every wish, and right now… I wish we could have another."

"Mara…" Luke looked into his wife's eyes, trying to find a cause or a doubt in her eyes. But he saw only resolution and absolute faith. "… alright."

"Thank you, Luke."

* * *

Jaina Solo was an enigma. A tomboyish Jedi with suicidal tendencies that seemed to only cause him trouble. Her attitude and lack of proper foresight would be the death of her, without a doubt, and most likely the death of him.

Jagged Fel, the best human pilot in the Chiss armada, and the one who was hopelessly enthralled by the person that was Jaina Solo.

_Damn her. Why does she have to be so… so… different._

The young woman, not too young, was filling his thoughts almost at all times. Her face had once popped into his head while in a combat situation.

Which meant that it was beyond Chiss training to ignore. And Jag was a master at concentration and strategy. Here he was, flying a Chiss Claw Craft as fast as he could towards the latest rumors of her position. He would confront the distraction and end it. His life and the lives of all he flew to protect depended on it.

_What if you can't end it, Fel?_

_Silent._

_Come on… even your military mind can't get rid of her. What will you do? Kill her?_

_If I need to…_

_Bull shit. You couldn't pull a trigger with the reticule on her, and you know it. She would likely not even die, Jedi and all._

_I can't keep being distracted._

_Really? You like the distractions, I can tell. You like her. You like Jaina Solo. You're just going to Hapan so you can see her._

Despite his outward appearance, Jag Fell had a kid inside of him that was a source of constant belittlement of the serious man that was his outer shell. His mind would bicker back and forth, and in this case the child and the man agreed.

_Yes… I do like Jaina Solo._

_So how are you going to end the distraction?_

_Ask her out for dinner._

_Now you're talking._

* * *

Tahiri awoke with the hunger pains caused by lack of food. She had been alternating resting and watching for the past hours, somehow managing to go another day in the cold and sterile medical bay. Every once and a while Jaina or another member of their team would show up and stay with her, but they seemed at a loss for what to say to her or what to do in her presence. All Tahiri would do was sit and either watch Anakin or talk with the medical droid that was always around.

"Em-Dee? What time is it?"

Silence answered her.

"Em-Dee?" Tahiri stood up from her position in the corner and viewed the entire area around the medical bay. Nothing. The droid was nowhere to be seen, and considering that it was impossible for him to leave this area…

Unless…

_Unless there has been a medical emergency! Then he would have been summoned to the scene of the problem… until they decide to take the wounded…_

_Here._

Tahiri ran to the door before opening it and peering out both directions for anyone coming. Hopefully it was a minor injury, nothing bacta would be needed for. Hopefully it was only a sprained ankle, or a broken finger, or a mild concussion. Tahiri's hopes went out the window went she saw a group turn the corner of the hall some twenty yards away. Em-Dee led a group of Hapan palace guards and one noblewoman towards the chamber. Tahiri popped her head back inside and shut the door.

_No… it's too soon!_

Tahiri locked the door, for whatever good it would do when the people trying to get in know all the codes, and then drew her lightsaber. Then she put it away again. Then drew it again. It was difficult for her to understand exactly what to do. These were technically allies, after all.

Allies trying to murder her best friend… only close friend… her Anakin.

She turned the blade on, the green blade flashing strange shadows on the walls. In a flash of inspiration Tahiri slowly held her blade up to where the door met the frame and lightly went over the crack, fusing the metal together without breaking through.

_Now what?_

A barricade? No, nothing to put in the way. Help? She didn't have a comlink. The Force?

The Force.

Tahiri suddenly let all her panic and fear flow out of her body and into the Force, flooding the immediate area with her negative emotions. Any Jedi on the planet would come to her aide. Tahiri sank to the floor and assumed a meditative pose, her unlit lightsaber resting in her lap. Before she was able to focus, though, a loud banging was heard on the other side of the door.

"Hey, open up in their! We have a wounded noblewoman!"

"How wounded?"

"… what?" The nobles were obviously not used to being questioned.

"I said, how wounded is she?"

"She… she cut her hand on a ceremonial blade."

"Tough luck."

Silence came from the other side of the door, and she almost laughed as she imagined the looks on their faces. That was probably the first time someone had ever stood up to that noble.

"Open the door."

"Why?"

"We already told you, open up so the wounded can have treatment."

"Bacta?"

"Of course."

"Go to hell. You aren't getting in."

"WHAT? Open the door instantly or face prosecution when we do open the door by force!"

"Yeah? Well I'll get right on that, then."

Silence again. _These guys must be extremely new to the whole idea of a hostile situation._ Tahiri was snickering slightly until she saw the most troubling thing she had ever seen in her life.

A lightsaber was cutting through the other side of the door.

Tahiri had barely enough time to stand and light her lightsaber before the door was completely cut open and had fallen into the area. Out of the doorway stepped someone Tahiri had looked up to and admired. Someone who had been through a lot, just as she had. Troubling mental times as well as damaging physical ones. Tahiri stood facing off with Tenel Ka.

And a dozen other armed men.

Em-Dee rolled his way in towing a hover stretcher with an only slightly bleeding noblewoman on top who looked more pale from shock that someone stood between her and quick healing then from blood loss or pain. Tahiri was quick to use the Force to push Em-Dee and the stretcher as far from the tube she now guarded and into the corner of the room. The guards fanned out behind Tenel Ka and got into firing positions, though they didn't aim their weapons yet. It wasn't quite to that point.

"Tahiri, stand down."

"No. You aren't going to take him." Tahiri's stance deepened and the opposing Jedi also prepared to fight.

"You don't have a choice, Tahiri. We need that tube free now."

"No, you don't. The only one who needs this tube is using it right now." _No noble will push out Anakin for a mere cut!_

"… if that's the way it has to be…"

"Tenel, it will kill him! They take him out now and he dies!"

"That is the way things are on Hapan."

"NO! That woman could be fine with first aid. Maybe she would get a scar, but that would be it. Probably not even that!" The woman looked mortified at the prospect of a scar. "You're willing to let Anakin die to save a noble from a scar?"

"…Hapan is willing."

"Well they no longer have a say it this. Leave, Tenel Ka, and take this guards with you, or so help me I will defend Anakin's life with my own to the end, and you know I will!"

Tenel Ka stood with her blade ready to attack, her soldiers with their guns at the ready. Her duty as princess was to enforce laws such as these. If her friends got in trouble then it would be her fault and seen as shame on her mother. If it was anything else besides a weak friendship and a life as compared to her duty and mother… she wouldn't hesitate to choose the friend and life. But it was her mother that was counting on her. Could she break the law this time?

Sweat trickled down Tahiri's face as the room, cold only minutes before, felt warmer from the tension. Tenel Ka didn't move, so Tahiri didn't. The people just stood their, waiting for someone to make a move.

The first move was made by someone completely unexpected.

"Hello, Tahiri. Tenel Ka. How is my… neph… ew… um, may I ask what is going on?"

In the destroyed doorway stood no one else but Grand Master Luke Skywalker. He gracefully stepped through the door and walked between the two Jedi about to duel.

"Lightsabers."

Tahiri and Tenel Ka immediately placed unlit lightsabers into his outstretched hands. It was almost a muscle reaction from their days in the academy.

"Now, exactly why is everyone standing here and why two of my Jedi were about ready to fight? This is not the place for a friendly spar and these men are not the ones I would have overseeing it. And why is that woman on a stretcher, her hand appears wounded but not her legs."

"Who are you to…" Before she had started her rant about how important she was and how much pain she was obviously in, the man had already shown up at her side with her hand in his. Seconds later, to everyone's great amazement, her hand was healed.

"There you go, now you don't need treatment. Come again soon."

Tahiri giggled a little at that. What on earth would anyone want to come to a medical facility again soon?

"And you, my students, have a lot of explaining to do. But first, how is Anakin?"

* * *

Jaina was wandering the halls of the palace before she felt Tahiri's force outburst of emotion. Instantly she had started running towards the medical bay, but knew she would never make it in less then ten minutes. She ran as fast as she could, using the Force to enhance her own speed as she dodged her way through servants and droids. She had just finished jumping a human sized droid when she noticed something.

There was a man on the other side of the droid.

Right in her way.

And it was someone she knew.

_Jag?_

Time seemed to stop for both as their eyes connected.

But, as time is want to do, it started right back up. Jaina collided with Jag as she returned to the ground and Jag was completely bowled over by Jaina. They rolled down the hall way a few feet before coming to a stop. Jaina opened her eyes, which she had shut from the impact, and stared right into Jagged Fel's face.

She was lying on her back on the ground, with Jag staring right back into her eyes from on top. Jaina could barely think, his face was so close. Her mind and heart were racing, causing her face to flush slightly.

"Jag?"

"Yes?"

Just like him to answer like that.

"Can… um… can you… get off?"

"No."

Jaina blushed even more.

"Uh… why?"

"Don't want to."

And then Jaina was caught up in something that she had never done before. Jag was kissing her.

Jagged Fel was kissing her. On the floor, after she tackled him, in a place he shouldn't have been.

_No… wait… he definitely should be exactly where he is right now._

Jaina kissed him in return, just deepening the kiss even more.

* * *

"Mara, something is definitely wrong with Tenel Ka."

"Wait, you said she was openly willing to kill Anakin to heal a noble's cut hand? And you're saying something is just wrong with her? Luke, that is an understatement if I ever heard one. If Tahiri hadn't been there…"

"If she hadn't been there, Anakin would now be dead. I don't know what to do, Mara. Her actions are not those of the Tenel Ka I used to know. Until we get the counsel together again, I don't know what to do with her."

"What about Tahiri? Where is she now?"

"Still with Anakin. She saved his life, you know."

"He saved hers as well."

"So… you think I should plan for a wedding in the near future?"

"Maybe, but if we aren't careful Tahiri might do something worse."

"Such as?"

"Tie him up and elope with him."

"Something tells me he wouldn't mind it at all."

* * *

They kept coming and going. Visitors she recognized easily. Luke and Mara came to visit and return her lightsaber, and only hours later Han and Leia arrived and thanked her with tears and embracing. Jaina had arrived soon after, followed by that fighter pilot from the Chiss. Jag, wasn't it? It seemed the cavalry had arrived and her vigil was unnecessary now. At least two Jedi, including herself, were in the room at one time. The Solos were nearly always around, except while sleeping and eating they were one of the few constants in the room. Em-Dee was always around as well, and he had vocally forgiven her for her impolite actions earlier. Right now, though, she was alone.

Now all that was needed was a few hours more for Anakin to awaken…

_Tahiri?_

A voice in her head? Great. She was going insane... again.

_Is that you, Tahiri?_

This was interesting. It wasn't her own mind speaking. Words, clear and precise, were coming directly from an exterior source into her mind. It was different from Jedi communication, which only were vague directions in the most controlled master's hands.

_Are you asleep?_

Wait… those weren't coming from inside her mind…

Bacta tank speaker.

"Tahiri… I can see that you're awake. What? Are you not talking to me now?"

"An…Anakin?"

Tahiri spun around as quick as she could to face the bacta tank she had been leaning against. Sticking his head out of the top of the liquid was Anakin Solo, smiling at her as if nothing had just happened. As if he hadn't just almost died three times in the past few days. As is he wasn't supposed to be wounded for still another twelve hours.

"You… you… Idiot!"

"Huh?"

"Get back in that bacta! You're supposed to be in it for twelve more hours!"

"Oh. Ok."

Anakin put the breath mask over his face so he no longer had to breathe the actual bacta and sunk back into the fluid.

"How's this? Good and covered?"

"Better."

Tahiri sat right back down with her back to the canister. Not comprehending that he was actually back.

"So… are you gonna talk to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You almost died."

"I grasp that from the way you said I still had twelve hours left in this goo."

"Three times."

"Wow, I must be pretty daring in my unconscious state."

Tahiri's face broke into a smile. Why did he have to be so happy and make her laugh?

"So… what happened while I was out?"

"We escaped."

"I can see that."

"We escaped in a Vong ship and barely made it to Hapan. We were waiting here for over two days for you to wake up."

"Wow, I really was almost dead."

"And then… never mind. Shut up, you need your rest."

"Come in and make me."

Tahiri could barely suppress her laughter.

"Hey, Tahiri. I felt you in my trance. You seemed angry and frustrated. You shouldn't feel that way ever."

"…Go to sleep."

"Tahiri is just being humble, Anakin."

"Uncle Luke! It's good to see you."

Tahiri's head popped up to face the Jedi Master in the door. Oh, of course. That was where Jaina had left to trade shifts with. Luke walked up to the bacta tank with a smile on his face that matched the one in his heart.

"Mas… Uncle Luke."

"Tahiri, I see your vigil paid off. Anakin looks fine."

"It wasn't…"

"Vigil? How long was Tahiri here?"

Now Tahiri stood and turned towards the tank.

"Listen… I just… I…"

She had never thought that she would need to explain her way out of her behavior the last few days.

"Tahiri saved your life by staying by your side. You were going to be removed from the bacta early to make room for a noble with a minor wound. While causing a minor crisis in the politics here, Tahiri managed to save you the death that would have awaited you if you were removed."

"I… that is…"

"Tahiri stayed by your side every moment since you were nearly killed on the world ship. Seems she has been keeping you company in your unconsciousness for a few days now."

"What? Really?"

"Mast… Uncle Luke!"

"Tahiri?"

Tahiri was starting to feel overwhelmed. Sure, she had planned to tell Anakin all about how she cared for him. Just… she hadn't expected it to be this soon. She wasn't ready for this.

So she stopped talking and walked out of the room.


	3. Ch 2: Confused

Chapter 2: Confused

* * *

Anakin Solo. A young Jedi knight on the path to becoming a master. A youth with the experience of any man. Anakin Solo was not a person you could easily confuse.

And yet here he was, floating in a vat of bacta on a planet he had no business being on with his savior walking away from him in a huff. His best friend, his confidant, and the young woman he had come within inches of kissing twice now, was walking away with little more then a few words.

No 'hello, Anakin. Glad to see you're alive.'

No hug… or kiss… for the revived person who thought the world of her.

Just, 'get back in the bacta, you're not done yet.' Like a nerf steak not cooked to her tastes.

And combined with the fresh memories of his near death experience…

Why?

His Uncle didn't seem fazed by the reaction of the young woman and let Tahiri pass him and walk out the door. He just shook his head slightly and smiled.

"Glad to see you alive, Anakin."

"I… I'm glad to be alive… I guess."

"You guess?"

"What's wrong with Tahiri?"

Luke smiled a little more, though one would think it had a bit of a conspiritory side to it.

"Nothing. She wouldn't tell you, but she's been living off of almost no food or sleep for about five days now. She's been in constant vigil over your body, and I don't know how she's holding up off of flight rations for two and a half days after nothing for almost a week. She saved you life here, before I arrived, and stood against a good dozen guards and Tenel Ka herself to keep you alive and in that vat you're floating in. She's probably just really tired."

"Wait… Tenel Ka… was trying to kill me?"

"No, not like that. It was a matter of politics. You, the man who basically destroyed the Hapan fleet with the activation of Centerpoint, were taking up a bacta tank and a noble wanted the use of it. Law here would require you give it up, along with your life in this case. Tenel Ka believed the law needed to be upheld, for whatever reason, and led her guard to do it. I wouldn't blame her until we can investigate her transgressions further."

"Alright then… I guess that answers my questions. Did we accomplish the mission?"

"Yes, though…"

"Jacen's missing."

"Yes."

Anakin could tell through the Force. His brother was still there… somewhere… but not accessible. It was like he was in an yslamri forest or something similar.

"Anakin!"

Anakin was shaken from his thoughts by the entrance of his parents.

"Mom, dad. How are you guys doing?"

"How are WE doing? We're supposed to be asking that about you!"

"Oh, right."

Han and Leia Solo were by his tube in an instant, doing every possible thing to make him feel very awkward in his near naked position floating in the tank.

"Mom, Dad… I'm fine."

"You are most certainly NOT fine!"

"Your mother is right, Anakin. You are, or at least were, not fine. And as soon as you are able, I need to know exactly what happened before you went unconscious." Luke was staring into his eyes as only a Jedi Master could. And for some reason Anakin knew exactly the information Luke wanted.

"Haven't the others filled you in?"

"I already know the basics of what happened, but I am talking specifically about when you were channeling the Force. Jedi all over the galaxy felt your outburst, Anakin. You would need to be Yuuzhan Vong to have not known anything."

Anakin closed his eyes and thought back those few days, what seemed like seconds or months to him. He knew what he should say. But he also knew that there was much more to these last three days then many could think possible.

Anakin Solo was torn between a truth or a half truth, half truth that would be interesting in and of it self, or a truth that would boggle the mind of any man, woman, or Jedi.

"Anakin?"

"Hm? Oh, yes… right. The… outburst. It was more of a… reaction then anything."

"You don't need to explain right now. You most likely need more rest."

"No, you should know now, while it is still fresh in my mind." Anakin sighed through the breathing apparatus and closed his eyes again. "You all know that the Force is energy created by living things, correct? It's the basic of Jedi teaching. I had an… epiphany three days ago. What if one could, instead of using the energy given off by living creatures, deconstruct the life to release the energy latent in the cells that is not part of the Force. It was only a theory, but I realize now that that was what I was doing."

"Anakin, that sounds… very Sith-like. The deconstruction of life for power…"

"And normally it would be! But that's the thing, when I was doing it, it was as if there was no dark side of the Force. I think it was because it as my own body I was destroying. My own cellular structure was decaying to provide me with the energy I needed to win. Self sacrifice is a Jedi trait, not Sith."

"True."

"I blacked out after Tahiri and the others came to save me." Anakin seemed to stall here, not knowing how or if to proceed. "And then… I thought I was dead."

"What?" The three adults stared at him.

"Son, you were unconscious. How can you think you're dead when you are unconscious?"

"I… I just did. It was as if my soul had separated from my body and I was floating with the Force."

"That doesn't sound possible."

"I know."

"You became one with the Force?"

"No, I was _with _the Force, but not _in_ it."

"Now what is that supposed to mean." Han was getting slightly tired from all the Jedi talk. His wife and brother-in-law had to be philosophers, and now his son as well?

"I can't describe it. But I can say that my three days of unconsciousness were very… enlightening."

* * *

Tahiri was sitting silently at the Hapan table filled with food. She just stared at her plate that was half filled with delicacies she didn't even want to think about. _It looked good a moment ago._ Her fork poked at some gelatinous blob with a half hearted effort.

"It looks like Tahiri finally came out to eat. What? Anakin no longer need guarding?"

Tahiri looked up into the good natured face of Jaina Solo, and to her surprise, Jagged Fel's as well.

_Wait… why am I surprised?_

"No. Luke, Han, and Leia are with him…"

Jaina and Jag took seats and also began grabbing food. The table was constantly piled with food since the arrival of the Skywalkers, honored friends of the Queen Mother. Nothing seemed to please Tahiri's appetite, but the way Jaina and Jag went at it, it must have been good. Tahiri took a fork full of some sort of mixture involving fish and stuck it in her mouth with a grimace.

She just couldn't see how anyone liked the stuff. The least seasoned food burned her nostrils with its fragrance.

"Tahiri has been with Anakin almost non stop, Jag. Some of us thought she just liked seeing him in those briefs bacta patients need to wear."  
Tahiri blushed and stared at the table with a small shake of her head.

"Jaina, I think you're embarrassing the poor girl."

"Maybe…"

Tahiri soon found her face lifted to look into Jaina's eyes. They held worry, though Tahiri couldn't understand why.

"Tahiri? You ok?"

"Ok…"

"You look kind of pale. Is Anakin Ok?"

"Yeah. He's fine." Tahiri suddenly noticed that her vision was slightly blurry and blinked a few times to clear it. Her mind must be slipping from lack of sleep.

No, she had just slept for a few hours only minutes ago.

"Tahiri?"

"Hm? An…kin… wake…" Now her voice wouldn't do as she said. Why did it have to be so hot in here? And why was Jaina all… fuzzy and on her side like that…

Jaina Solo knew something was wrong when Tahiri started slurring her speech. She only had water in the glass in front of her, and the dishes on the table were perfectly fine. Only when Tahiri slurred out some indecipherable words and then fall to the floor did she realize that something was very wrong with her.

She caught Tahiri in the Force and held her at eye level for a moment.

"Jag, something's wrong with Tahiri. We need to get to the infirmary, now."

"Right."

* * *

Anakin was sleeping when Jaina and Jag ran in the doors.

"Mom, Dad! Something's wrong with Tahiri!"

Instantly the medical droid had Tahiri on a stretcher and on the way to a patient table.

"Jaina? What happened?"

"She was just sitting at the table and started acting all… strange. She felt really tired through the force… it might be just plain fatigue."

"Mistress Veila is not suffering from 'mere fatigue', as you so delicately put it. The Mistress is suffering from dehydration, minor malnutrition, severe stress fatigue, and some minor coolant poisoning."

"Coolant poisoning!"

"I would assume it would be from breathing in the air in this room for three days straight. The coolant leaks are very minor but constant exposure can cause problems. This room wasn't meant for long stays, you know?"

"Great. The girl who saves our son gets killed watching over him."

"Actually, she will be quite fine in a day."  
The droid hovered away to check various machines after putting a small I.V. in her arm for hydration.

Leia sighed.

"She should have known better…"

"On her behalf, I haven't been eating all that well recently, either."

"Same."

Leia glared at the two men who were now smiling at her with the grins that made one of them famous and the other look like a wise old man. Han smirked and put an arm over his wife's shoulder.

"Well, if there is one thing good that came out of this, it is that those two are going to have a hard time ignoring their feelings for each other…"

"You have no idea, Dad. Tahiri actually promised to kiss Anakin is he came back before that last run. Right after Anakin tried to sneak one on her."

"I'll have to ask him about that when he wakes up."

"He's too much like his father."

"What? If I remember clearly, our first kiss was snuck in by me while we were on the run."

"Exactly. Not the most romantic kiss I've had."

"No? Maybe you just don't remember the thrill of trying to fix a busted ship while Tie fighters try to blow you out of the sky. There is no better definition of romantic."

Luke smiled at his family, all gathered now except Jacen. But worrying about Jacen now was pointless. Until they got a full sense of him through the force there was nothing they could do.

"So, did Tahiri tell you before she went down that Anakin woke up?"

"No, but she might have been trying to."

"He woke up for a few minutes, just long enough to embarrass Tahiri enough for her to leave."

"He probably has no idea why, either. Clueless with the girls, that one."

"Says who?"

It only took a second for everyone's eyes to land on the young man in the bacta tank, who now had his eyes open and what appeared to be, though the breathing mask blocked most of it, a frown on his face.

"Anakin! You're awake!"

"Hi, Jaina. Jag. So what was going on? All I heard was that I was bad with the women for some reason. Jaina?"

"Tahiri… passed out."

"What?"

"She's suffering from various problems, but mostly she just needs some real food, water, and rest."

"I wouldn't mind some of that… without the rest, actually. Maybe some rest on the side, but…"

Anakin's laugh died in his throat as he turned in his tank to see the pale and sweating Tahiri laying on one of the patient beds.

"Sith spit…"

"Anakin!"

"Sorry Mom."

It was another few hours before Em-Dee finished his tests on Anakin and the Jedi was finally released from his bacta container, and immediately was forced to go eat some food. Upon entering the dining hall he was given the fake courteous applause that Hapan nobility was so good at, the kind that just made you feel lower then them and caused you to almost punch one in the face for the hell of it. He immediately wished he was back on Coruscant with a nerf steak, but had to make do with the fancy food.

He was feeling much better then he should have felt, he knew. There were still things about his unconscious time that he hadn't told his parents or uncle. That, and the girl responsible for saving his life was laying asleep in the room he had just left.

_At least now I know why she was acting so… weird when I woke up._

"Young Master Solo."

Anakin looked up from where he was poking a large gelatinous blob, the same kind Tahiri had been prodding earlier, to see a small humanoid droid waiting for his attention. At least it would be a welcome distraction from the… food.

"Yes?"

"I have a message, sir."

"From who?"

"Whom."

"Whom?"

"I cannot say. Do you want to receive the message?"

"Why not?"

Anakin wondered for weeks after why he ever agreed to receive a message from a mysterious droid with no known sender. He would always wonder what he was thinking. No much, obviously, as the droid's hand fell off to reveal the barrel of a disrupter pistol, which fired an instant later.

Luckily it was an instant.

Anakin was already gone.

Faster then even Luke could comprehend, Anakin was behind the droid, diverting its aim into the floor before placing a hand over its main power source. Instantly the droid shut down.

"Well… I guess it serves me right for accepting mail with no sender."

Anakin used the Force to push the droid a little away before sitting down to eat… something. The questioning and startled looks of his friends and family could wait. He had more important business to attend to.

* * *

Tahiri felt like a hover car had run her over a few times as she blinked her eyes awake. The first thing she noticed was that she felt like crap. The second thing was that she was in an all too familiar room. The clean air tasted almost sterile as she tried to lick her lips, but was unable to due to lack of moisture in her mouth. Almost instantly a cup of water was in front of her eyes and an arm behind her back, helping her sit up to drink it. Everything was a little foggy at first, but her vision started to clear a few moments after setting the glass down empty. Or so she thought, until the face that registered in her mind was of the young man that should have not been where he was.

"An… Anakin?" Her voice was rough from being too dry, but she at least thought her eyes and mind were working correctly.

"Good, at least you're talking to me again." The smile that too often in present days was not existent flashed across his face. The kind of smile that warmed her heart too much to bear.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You decided to starve yourself while watching over me and Jedi meditation can only take you so far. You were suffering from dehydration and mild malnutrition, for starters. You just passed out."

Tahiri looked pale and dazed still, but she gladly accepted another glass of water and a normal sandwich.

"Dad had the sandwich on the ship, I was saving it for later, but I figured you hate that food worse than I do. And you're starving…"  
Anakin had to stop talking as Tahiri inhaled the sandwich in about one second, which she soon followed with some more water.

"O…k?"

"Thanks, Anakin. I can't stand this 'rich people food'. It has been hell."

Tahiri laid back down in the comfortable bed that someone had brought in for her use and stared at the ceiling.

_What now?_

"Tahiri?"

_It looks like he is going to start the conversation._

"Yes?"

"I… guess I need to say thank you."

_Thank you? Thank you? What does he mean by that? Just… thank you…_

"Don't mention it."

"And I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"Sorry, for… you know… doing the whole hero sacrifice thing."

"You did what you needed to do."

Silence pervaded the room. Anakin obviously had something on his mind, but Tahiri was not going to budge an inch to comply.

"Look… Tahiri…"

"What?"

"I… what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you treating me like this? Ignoring me after all we've been through? When I heard that you passed out from taking care of me all this time… don't you know how worried I was? And your promise… damn it! Tahiri, I need to know. Why did you do this to yourself?"  
Tahiri stared at the ceiling with all the thoughts of the past few days running through her head. She knew why she did what she did. She knew exactly why she was ignoring him.

_It's because I finally decided to tell you my feelings… and I can't find the right way to say them._

_It's because you almost died._

_It's because you almost didn't come back._

_It's because I'm so confused and it's all coming at me too fast._

Tahiri blushed when she thought about the promise she had made back in that world ship. The promise that if Anakin came back… she would give him a kiss.

Their first.

"Tahiri? Tahiri, are you awake?"

Anakin looked down on her with a worry filled face, wondering what he could have possibly done, besides almost die, that would make her treat him this way.

_I thought that we were best friends. Weren't we? Did she forget the promise she made me? If I came back… damn it. I thought we were finally ready for something more than just friendship. I thought… she felt the same way about me as I did about her…_

"I'm not mad, Anakin."

Tahiri's voice suddenly knocked Anakin out of his thoughts. Tahiri was looking at him now with a tired smile, one that brightened his spirits infinitely. It wasn't her usual smile, but it would do for now.

"In fact… I'm very happy. So happy I…" Tears were gathering at the edges of her eyes, the eyes of the tomboy that almost never cried. "… I'm glad you came back."

Anakin smiled. And then took a risk. Leaning in with almost delicate smoothness he placed his lips on hers for only an instant before he broke away. Both teens were blushing as Anakin leaned back.

"You know… the promise…"

"Yeah…"

Anakin sat back in the chair he had been resting in. Just in time to miss a blaster shot that passed only inches in front of his face, scalding him. Instantly, and slightly less instantly in Tahiri's case, they were on their feet with lightsabers in hand. A shadow flashed out of the door and down the hall.

"Stay here, Tahiri." Anakin was gone before she had the chance to say a word.

But that was fine with her. Getting up so suddenly caused her to almost black out. She lay back in her bed once again, but this time kept an eye on the door.

Anakin was down the hall faster than most Jedi Masters would have been able to run. The Force fed his speed and perception to near impossible heights as he fed more of his mind to his connection with the Force. Before he was ten seconds out of the door he had caught up with the figure that had taken a shot at him. The Hapan servant spun in horror and took another shot with his disruptor pistol at Anakin. This time, though, Anakin had no choice but to block it. Other people were behind him in the hall. His lightsaber came up and knocked the bolt into the ceiling, and the next one into the floor. The disruptor only had about two shots left, and the would-be assassin took both in either leg as Anakin blocked them. The power of the disruptor was obviously set to high by the damage it did, nearly destroying both legs. Anakin realized from the panicked cries of the bystanders that it was probably time to leave Hapan if his family was to get out at all. He calmly extinguished his lightsaber and placed it on his belt before heading back through the corridors to the infirmary.

_Anakin, you're sloppy._

_My concentration is gone after that kiss._

_Women, the bane of many better Jedi than me._

_Or me. I'll be more focused from here on out._

_Good. Remember, this is your last chance. Blow this one…_

_I know._

* * *

The Millennium Falcon, despite its age, still sailed the hyperspace lanes faster than any other ship out there. And now it was loaded up with Jedi returning from a successful mission. After the multiple attacks on Anakin Solo they had decided to quickly pack up, grab their people and leave. Anakin sat in the makeshift infirmary next to Tahiri. Leia and Jaina sat in the main cabin talking and laughing with the other Jedi, each trying to drown their worries and sorrows in the present company. They had all lost friends and warriors, and one son that had yet to appear in their senses. But, as Luke put it earlier, they had so much to be grateful for. Anakin should have been killed, but he wasn't, and the mission had been successful.

Han Solo sat in the pilot's chair, his head set tuned into what was happening in the cabin. True, he had lost a son on that mission. But he wasn't dead, so hope was still there. Over all, the future looked bright.

_Now if only those Vong bastards would leave…_


	4. Ch 3: Emotions

Chapter 3: Emotion

* * *

Anakin Solo sat in his quarters on Mon Calamari, the new capital of the Galactic Alliance now that Coruscant had fallen to the Yuuzhan Vong, in a meditation trance. The lights were dim and there was no sound whatsoever. All there was to Anakin was the Force.

And a voice.

_**You survived for a reason, young Solo. What do you do now?**_

Anakin frowned. He was floating a few feet off the floor with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. What he was doing was something many Jedi never had the chance to be able to do. It was something he had learned from his multiple days of being in the Force.

This voice was also a side effect of living.

_I swore to protect the ones I love. It is what brought me back, allowed me to heal. The next step is to win this war, or if that is not possible then I am help them all flee beyond the reach of the Yuuzhan Vong and end their threat myself._

_**That, young force user, is something a Jedi would do.**_

_And?_

_**You are no longer a true Jedi.**_

Anakin's face went from emotionless to a slight frown. It didn't seem in disagreement with the voice, just troubled by the words.

_Maybe… or I'm a new type of Jedi._

_**Jedi or not, you must decide as Anakin Solo, not a Jedi.**_

_My choice would be to eliminate this threat to all life, no matter the cost. Running is unacceptable. The Vong will just follow us, if not the next day then years, or millennia later. Until they are either eliminated or changed there can be no lasting peace._

_**That is more like you. After all, you finally understand the best focus for the Force. Don't waste it.**_

Anakin smiled now.

* * *

Luke Skywalker calmly walked the corridors of the Jedi temple on Mon Calamari. Recently he had taken to just absorbing the peace that seemed to be exuded by the air and flora of the planet. This planet was teeming with life in a more natural state than Coruscant ever could have with its hundreds of stories of concrete. The only non animal life on the planet had been potted plants and the mold and fungi in the depths of the city.

It was good to have a more complete feeling of the Force.

"Luke?"

Luke calmly turned to see his sister walking towards him. She looked slightly worried, and he could sense her unsettled feelings through the force, but it didn't seem to be serious.

"What's the matter, Leia?"

"Anakin."

Luke stopped smiling. For some reason, when it came to his nephew, things just seemed to be more serious than normal. Granted, after nearly dieing only a week and a half ago it was almost guaranteed the boy would have a new view on life. But Anakin seemed to not be doing much else than training himself recently. Practice with the Force, meditation, saber sparring, eating and sleeping were pretty much his daily activities.

"What about Anakin?"

"Can you talk with him? Ever since we got here its been like he blames himself for almost dieing back then. He's focusing only on getting stronger against the Vong."

"I know. I've been watching him train. It's… very interesting."

"What is?"

"His improvement. Ever since he's woken up he has been displaying abilities he didn't have before. Like the speed and strength he displayed when the droid pulled that gun out on him. The precise ability to shut it down with the Force. Anakin is beginning to rival a master in saber combat and Force strength, and his control is improving at an even faster rate. But the must interesting thing is that he seems to be using an entirely unique lightsaber form."

"What?"

"The students at the academy were taught mostly the third and first forms of lightsaber combat, but out of the six I know of Anakin is not using any of them."

"So you'll talk to him?"

"Yes. I will."

* * *

Tahiri was sweating profusely. Her dirty blonde hair was limp and whipping around her head as she tried, once again, to defeat her sparring partner. Her blade swiped the incoming purple blade out of the way and she spun in towards the exposed left side.

But was stopped by a very solid push from the Force.

She managed to land on her feet a fair distance back from her 'enemy'. She was panting very hard, but her partner was just beginning to sweat.

She wasn't ready to give in just yet, though. He might have more stamina, but she could surprise better than most.

Tahiri came flying forward with a spin, barely catching the other blade with her own green one, forcing it just a little down, before disengaging and flipping over her opponent.

In her flip she aimed for a slice that would cleave his head in two.

But it was blocked.

She completed her flip and spun to find the opponent's lightsaber pointed at her neck, only inches away.

"Damn!"

"That was much better, Tahiri!

"But I should be better! I've been training since the day I was given a lightsaber to be better then you at something, and I _was_ until you come back from the dead all connected with the Force. It's not fair."

Tahiri sat down in the middle of the training area with a pout. She really didn't mean what she said, and he knew it.

"The least you could do is let me win every once and a while, Anakin."

Her sparring partner sat down next to her with a thump.

"I could, but the Yuuzhan Vong…"

"Yeah, I know. They won't."

Tahiri laid back on the floor, to tired to get up. She felt Anakin do the same. The pair were now laying next to each other in the middle of the Jedi training facility which was empty except for them. Tahiri realized this and involuntarily blushed a slight bit.

"Tahiri?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to eat dinner with my family?"

"Huh?" Tahiri was slightly stunned. While every once and a while she would find herself eating with the entire Solo family, most of the time she just ate with most of the rest of the Jedi in the dinning area of the temple.

"You see, Jaina and Jag were gonna come and I didn't want to be stuck sitting at a table with just the couples and Ben. I mean, Jaina talks with Jag, Mom and Dad talk with Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. Ben drools."

"You want something to talk too?" Tahiri didn't like the idea of just being some handy tool to get out of a boring meal.

"No! Wait…"

"There's always C3-PO if you just want someone to keep you from getting bored…"

"I never said I just wanted something to keep me from boredom!" Tahiri felt her shoulder get grabbed and she faced the perpetrator. Anakin was completely serious looking, not the embarrassed and confused look she expected. "I want you, Tahiri."

Tahiri's face went a deep shade of red, and a few seconds later when Anakin actually realized what he said he followed suit. And after a very,_ very_ pregnant silence they both heard a very familiar laugh ring out over the quiet.

Anakin spun and jumped to his feet, Tahiri got up in a more regular manner. In the doorway stood the Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker, laughing his head off.

"I must admit, Anakin and Tahiri, I thought your near death experience would drive you closer together, but this is a little quick, don't you agree?"  
Anakin and Tahiri could only manage nods with the lockjaw they were experiencing in combination with the blood rushing to their faces.

"Tahiri, you are invited to dinner, by the way. As a friend of the family, which is what I'm sure Anakin was _attempting_ to say, right Anakin?"  
Anakin turned to Tahiri and nodded, but hesitated for just a small instant. Luke wasn't sure if Tahiri caught it. But neither stopped their obvious embarrassment.

"Now, Anakin, follow me. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Tahiri."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Anakin quickly followed behind his silent uncle as they passed through the Jedi Temple, crossing many a beautiful ocean view and garden that Anakin really enjoyed about the planet. It was only when they came to Luke's personal chambers did they stop. Luke invited him in after making sure his wife wasn't in. Anakin took a seat in a comfortable chair while his uncle took a seat across the room from him, facing him. It was only then that he brought up what he obviously had on his mind.

"Anakin, you know that the life of a Jedi is sacrifice."

Anakin looked confused. His uncle was talking to the man who had almost died only a few weeks ago.

"Yes?"

"And you know that it takes many hours of hard work and training to stay in union with your skills and the Force, correct?"

"Yes?"

"And do you also know that working yourself constantly, day in and day out, will not bring the calm you require to be able to act at your best? Yes, I know you understand that a Jedi's life is sacrifice. And I can see you working hard to improve. But, Anakin, at your rate of growth you'll surpass Corran Horn in a year. With your telekinesis, some would say you're already his equal. You're work ethic is superb, but…"

"You think I'm working too hard."

"No. You aren't working too hard, you're working too much."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No, you are working hard enough, because you haven't collapsed from exhaustion yet. So you obviously know what you can physically take. But the time you are putting in is… tell me, Anakin. When was the last time you did anything just to do it?"

"What?"

"You and Tahiri were always off doing things just for fun on Yavin. Even when you both got older you didn't stop."

"But… the Vong-"

"-are not going to be the conquerors or the conquered based on three or four hours of recreation a day for one person who refuses to use them. You can only do so much in a day, Anakin. And there is much more to life then just being able to kill Yuuzhan Vong. I'm sure you can think of one of those things right now. Her name starts with a 'T' and ends with ahi…"

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" Anakin was blushing again, but from the small smile on his face Luke knew he had gotten through in more ways than one. "So you basically want me to spend time doing whatever, as long as it is not training."

"Sounds right, but when I say 'anything' keep in mind that some things are best left undone until you two get married…"

"I'm going to pretend I couldn't hear that, Uncle Luke, and walk away quickly."

Luke had to laugh as the completely red faced teenager left his room. Only a minute after he left, Mara entered the room.

"Luke? What exactly did you say to Anakin?"

"Why?"

"He was walking past a red curtain and I couldn't see his face due to the similarities in shade."

"Just… a little advice."

"Advice? On what? Women? Who in all of the galaxy would ever ask you for woman help. We nearly had to die in each other's arms multiple times before you finally asked me to stay for a dinner!"

"Well, he didn't really ask…"

"I thought not."

"… and I doubt there is a single person who knows Anakin that wouldn't be able to help his love life. All they need to say is "Tell Tahiri" and they would be right."  
Mara sat down on his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"That is true. You would hope that they wouldn't need all this pushing to get together after that last scare."

"Oh, I say give it a month. Two at the most."

"I say two to three weeks."

"Care to bet on that, dear?"

"I would stake my husband's life on it."

"Ouch."

* * *

What came soon after would only be described as a good idea turned horribly wrong. Tahiri came over to eat dinner with the Solos and Skywalkers. It sounded innocent enough, at least, but it was anything but that in reality. It sounded perfectly fine when Anakin had asked Tahiri earlier that day, but he had forgotten a few important things about having dinner with his family and Tahiri.

He first was that he would actually be eating a meal with Tahiri, the girl turning woman that he loved. Just being around her was often embarrassing and caused him to do things he normally wouldn't.

The second was that he would be with his family, who, when Tahiri was not there, poked fun at him like if they kept at it he really_ would_ ask Tahiri to marry him. And when Tahiri was there…

Anakin had a burning desire to slam his head into the table if only to hide his beet red face.

He could sense the girl across from him wanted to do the same, except to do it to the people that had mentioned such a thing…

"No, Jaina, Anakin and Tahiri have not 'done it' anymore than you and Jag have 'done it'."

The conversation at the table was not one that was usually held, but Jaina had all of a sudden, in the middle of an awkward silence, asked Anakin if they had 'done it'.

"How do you know we haven't?" Jinata was treading on very thin ice.

"Motherly intuition, now stop causing Tahiri to have murderous thoughts."

Tahiri blushed and Anakin smirked. His mother was getting very good at reading people's emotions. Anakin wasn't that bad at it either, and he could sense the humor and slight embarrassment from Jaina.

And complete shock from Jag that she would even claim something like that. Anakin noticed Jaina kept her emotions very well hidden, but she didn't meet Jag's eyes for a while after she had said that.

"I don't know, Leia, while I didn't exactly marry young, I see nothing wrong with it." Mara smirked from where she sat feeding Ben. "So… when is the date?"  
Slam.

Anakin couldn't resist it this time. This wasn't what he had wanted. He had merely wanted to spend a little more time with Tahiri… nothing along his perverted sister's mind.

"I… uh… need to use the restroom…"

"It is just over there, Tahiri. Don't worry, we'll keep Anakin at the table."

Tahiri's face seemed to have gone a permanent red shade similar to Anakin's, but Anakin did notice that she seemed rather cute like that…

Tahiri walked down the hallway and Anakin heard a very distinct door opening and shutting.

Anakin stood up and decided it was time to talk.

"Anakin?"

"Quiet." Anakin was projecting waves of annoyance at his family, and even a force blind person would have felt it. Instantly his family became serious.

"I can't believe you guys! Can't you ever give me a break? And Tahiri! Why do you insist on making her feel uncomfortable? And me uncomfortable! Augh! You're all behaving like children! You all act like me and her have been dating for years and just haven't decide to get married! We haven't even gone on a date! So what if I love Tahiri more than life itself? You guys could always just decide to leave us alone and let me tell her myself instead of always hinting at impossibilities at this stage in our relationship! If I _did _want to ask her to marry me, you all would just be making it harder! Sometimes I wonder if…"

Anakin stopped in the middle of his rant because the not one pair of eyes was on his anymore. They were all looking behind him…

_Ah, Sith spit._

Anakin could feel the shock of the person behind him, just coming out of the hallway. She had obviously heard at least some of it. If he was lucky it wouldn't have been from the whole 'I love Tahiri' part.

Anakin spun with his embarrassment showing in his face. Tahiri was a few feet away and looked pale and shocked.

"Um…"

"I…"

Very, very, _very_ awkward silence.

Anakin decided to do something he had never done before as a response to this new situation.

He ran.

Granted, no one saw him run, they just saw him vanish and the window was suddenly open instead of closed. A swift wind followed his exit as he ran and jumped through the gardens of the Mon Calamari world.

Leaving behind a stunned audience.

"Luke… did he just…"

"No, he was just very… _very_ fast." Luke looked disturbed. There was an awful amount of emotion behind the power Anakin was using. A Jedi would control their emotions, but Anakin was wearing them on his sleeve. Everyone else seemed to be considering the same thing. Maybe they had been pressing him a bit much...

Tahiri hadn't moved from her spot. She ignored the concern on the faces of the people around her and was absorbed in her own thoughts.

_Anakin… said… he wanted… me… we both know that it wasn't a coincidence. And now he said he loved me, and that wasn't the love between friends he was talking about, I hope. And then…_

_Marry…_

The Solos and Skywalkers were all rather surprised when the usual tomboy and unflappable Tahiri, instead of acting all angry like she usually would before that fateful mission, was tearing up. Leia immediately got up and walked over to the girl.

"Tahiri? Are you ok?"

"I… don't know. Was he… serious…" Her murmurs were less towards Leia and more towards herself. She couldn't believe that the mostly dense Anakin was actually thinking about…

Marriage.

It all was a bit much for Tahiri, mainly because this had nothing to do with battles and the Force, but everything to do with one young man who held her heart in his hand. She could be stable against the Yuuzhan Vong and anyone else, but… with Anakin…

She didn't know how to act.

And so she did the best thing she could think of.

Tahiri's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed into Leia's surprised arms.

* * *

_Shit… shit… shit…_

_**Calm yourself, Anakin.**_

_Calm… calm myself? After that? That isn't exactly how I wanted to confess to her! I…_

_**You are not flexible.**_

_I am too flexible!_

_**Then accept what has happened and roll with it! You act like you told her that you despised her, not that you loved her.**_

_Loved her and was at least considering a long term future with her._

_**And? In my time such things were forbidden, you soul be grateful you have a chance…**_

_Don't start lecturing me about how great this is. You also didn't have a force sensitive family that reveled in your every embarrassing moment._

_**Touché. But all this is pointless, the past is past. You cannot change it.**_

_No, but I could deflect the consequences._

_**Why? How do you know she won't run into your arms and say 'yes'?**_

_Cause I know Tahiri. She'll try to play it off as some sort of mistake, a slip of the tongue that meant nothing…_

_**You sound disheartened by this. Tell her straight out that it was no mistake.**_

_And if she says 'no, lets stay friends'?_

_**Then all of my intuition, your family's intuition, and your own hopes are completely wrong and there was no hope for you two anyway. Now control yourself and prove that you are the man everyone knows you to be.**_

Anakin sat in an enormous tree near the edge of the Jedi Temple grounds. It had to be at least a few dozen meters in width at the base and was over fifty tall with branches extending its shade all over. He was sitting on one of the higher up branches just taking in the clouds and the sky. Deciding whether or not to keep running or accept his fate.

It was all over, really. His relationship with Tahiri would never be the same again. He had finally said those words that neither had said to the other. It was now up to Tahiri whether or not to end it all or push forward to something different… something greater.

Anakin sighed.

To tell the truth he was more frightened now than when he was sacrificing himself in the world ship. This was in an entirely different category. Anakin would rather face a few hundred Vong than Tahiri at that moment. They would hold his life in their hands, but she held his heart.

And that was much more important.

"Anakin."

Anakin didn't bother to turn around. It seemed his uncle enjoyed sneaking up on people.

"Yes? Have you come to tell me how stupid that was? Don't bother, I already know."

Behind him his uncle smiled before taking a seat next to Anakin on the rather thick branch.

"You've gotten quite fast."

"Well, that comes when you nearly become one with the Force."

"And train day in and day out."

"And realize that you just spilled your most important and volatile secret to the one person who wasn't suppose to ever find out."

Neither said anything for a while. Anakin just let his mind float freely in the peace the Force could grant him even when his life at the moment was anything but peaceful. Luke sighed, just thinking of what he could say.

"…Much fear in this one."

Anakin flinched. He had heard that before. Uncle Luke hardly ever tired of quoting his old master.

"Some fear is reasonable."

"And yet that doesn't say anything about your own fear. Is it reasonable?"

"I'd say so."

"Why? Do you have doubts that Tahiri loves you?"

"Does it matter if I have doubts? What matters is if she does. Even if the chance is miniscule, it is still possible. Even if I stand on a building that is a hundred meters wide there is still a chance a gust of wind will come and blow me off to my death."

"I would compare it more to you standing on a massive table, and if you fall it would only be into the arms of the people that love you."

Anakin looked at his feet. It was true what his uncle said. It was always true. He knew deep down that if worst came to worst and Tahiri passed on him… it wouldn't be the end. He still had his family and a few friends.

"But… I don't see how that would help. You felt me as I left. The worry in my heart is tearing me apart! I can't imagine what I would do if she said 'no', but I can't stop thinking about that very possibility."

"Anakin, a Jedi controls their emotion, not the other way around. But… I do understand what you are saying. When Mara was sick… I couldn't imagine life without her, yet I just knew she was going to die. Then she was cured and we had Ben. Irrational worries are the worst kind, Anakin."

"But to me it is rational!"

"No, it isn't."

"Why? Are you saying there is zero chance she says no?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Anakin. Think back. You can predict future events from past events, right? Let's look at the track record. Remember the mission briefing, the one you and Tahiri blushed through. She stayed by your side while you were unconscious the entire time, exhausting herself to heal you. She kept you immobile while you slept, and later I was told how. She slept with you in her arms, Anakin, to keep you from moving. Then she stayed by your side while you were in a bacta tank for almost three days, almost had to fight off a planet defense force including a woman she looked up to , and finally caused herself physical harm by making sure you were ok. Would you do that for anyone you didn't at least love as a friend?"

"…no." Anakin was specifically thinking of one specific instance in the near past that had slipped his mind in the recent events.

_The kiss._

Anakin remembered it with a very vivid memory. Her lips had been dry from the slight dehydration, and her breath could have been fresher, but…

But it was probably the most wonderful thing he had ever done.

"Anakin, you need to talk with her soon. Don't let her wonder if you meant what you said or not. Tell her, Anakin, because if she _does_ love you then she is probably doing the same thing you are doing. Worrying yourself to an early death. So stop, stress causes premature balding."

Luke had stood up and was gone before Anakin could thank him. His mind was more clear now, he knew what he had to do.

Now he just needed to get it over with. Think about the consequences after it was over. There is no past, there is no future, only the present.

* * *

Tahiri woke up with a worried face above her that she had come to think of as a sort of second mother with the amount of time they've spent together. Leia Organa Solo.

Solo…

Anakin!

"Tahiri? Are you ok?"

"Ah… I… yeah."

"Are you sure, you're stuttering."

"That's just… I…"

"How much did you hear?"

Leia was looking rather sternly at her, and instantly she knew what she was talking about. Tahiri was worried she was angry with her.

"Well, I went to the restroom to wash my face when I heard Anakin talking loudly, so I came back out and then I heard him say something about…" Tahiri blushed. "…love… and marriage… and m… m…"

"You."

"…yes."

Leia still looked sternly at her for a few seconds before her frown turned into a smile instantly, making Tahiri wonder if she had ever been angry in the first place or if that was just a technique to get information out of her.

"You got most of it. I think he finally got fed up with the teasing, mainly because it was bothering you apparently. He told us all off and accidentally let slip he 'loved you more then life itself' and 'if he did want to marry you, we would just be making it harder'."

Tahiri gasped. She hadn't caught all that. After she heard the word 'love' most of her senses had decided to take a holiday.

"Wh… where is An… Anakin?"

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't stutter normally, Tahiri."

"I…"

Leia broke out laughing, apparently everyone else had finished eating and left to go about their business. They were the only ones in the room. Leia handed the young girl a cup of caf.

"Don't worry, I know why. You might be as strong as durasteel on the outside, the stronger the shell the more there is to protect on the inside, right? You love him back, don't you?"

Tahiri only managed a small nod, almost in a guilty fashion.

"Good, I'm glad. I can't believe the only people who didn't understand that you two loved each other were you two. And now it is only him. All the teasing we did was actually a coordinated effort to get Anakin to slip and confess. We all knew you wouldn't do it, at least not in front of us."

Tahiri drank a bit of the stimulant and noticed that it cleared her head a bit. She had to smile. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

Anakin had told everyone and indirectly her that he loved her not just as a friend. It wasn't the noncommitted 'if we survive maybe we can think about something more' she had gotten in the space station what seemed to be years ago. It wasn't just some promise of a kiss like on the world ship.

This was a promise of love, of… more.

"I can tell you're happy, Tahiri. And with good reason, I guess. The one you love loves you back. Everyday I live I get to revel in the same feeling."

Tahiri smiled at the woman sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Solo…"

"Please, call me mom."

"I… I can't do that…"

"Of course you can. You should get used to it for when I actually am."

Tahiri almost choked on her caf while finding out exactly how much blood can concentrate in one's face.


	5. Ch 4: Storm

Chapter 4: Storm

* * *

Anakin Solo had his lightsaber drawn. It's purple blade lit the darkness of the Mon Calamari night like a beacon. The rain drops falling from the sky of the mostly aquatic world touched his blade with a hiss every so often, little plumes of steam coming off of it. His face was grim and his stance was that of a warrior ready to attack. The garden around him and his opponent soaked in the rain not noticing the two people in its midst ready to battle. Anakin's brown hair was plastered to his head completely soaked as was the rest of him. His opponent was not much better, with her own green lightsaber hissing and her golden hair dripping from the rain that was turning into a downpour.

"Tahiri, stand back."

"You aren't going anywhere, Anakin."

He could hear her voice quaver just a tick, very unlike her.

"I need to leave, Tahiri."

"You need to stay and tell us what happened!" Anakin wasn't sure from the rain, but Tahiri might be…

No, that was as impossible as this whole situation.

"Let me into the hanger, now."

"Over my scared corpse!"

* * *

_Earlier…_

* * *

Luke had stood up and was gone before Anakin could thank him. His mind was more clear now, he knew what he had to do.

Now he just needed to get it over with. Think about the consequences after it was over. There is no past, there is no future, only the present.

Anakin stayed in the tree a little more, just to calm himself to the point where he was almost positive he would be able to actually talk with Tahiri without almost blushing himself to death.

_Ok, so how do I say what I need to say? 'Yeah, Tahiri, remember that one time I blurted out to everyone but you how I loved you and you overheard me say it? Yeah, that was true.'_

_Nope._

'_Tahiri, your hair is like finely spun gold and your eyes glisten like the rarest of gems. I can't live…' ah, screw it. She'd just laugh at me if I did that._

'_Tahiri, I love you. And not just, like, best friend type of love. It's more of the endless depths of space kind…' This is certainly not helping._

Anakin hopped from the tree, lightly landing on his feet and beginning a slow and pondering walk back to his family's quarters. He was looking down and mumbling to himself when they found him.

Anakin was almost surprised, but not as surprised as he could have been.

"Little bro! Talked with the wife yet?"

Anakin stopped walking and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Jaina, Jag, enough is enough. You got your wish already, so please… just let me think."

Jag, who hadn't said a thing the entire last few hours after settling to listen to the family banter that was so unlike his own family. Then Anakin had blown a fuse, which Jag was positive he would have blown an hour earlier, and blurted to the girl he loved that he loved her. And now Jaina was dragging him around trying to get him to bug her brother even more. Frankly, he had had enough.

"Jaina, let's leave him be. He has enough on his mind as it is."

"But…"

"Jaina. If there is one thing I understand besides my claw craft, it is that girls are very hard to understand for men. Anakin doesn't need even more to think about right now. I'm sure he has gotten enough advice to do what he needs to do."

"Jag…"

"Not that I don't understand you, mind you. I understand you perfectly." Jag smirked. He would never admit any form of defeat to this girl.

She smiled and punched him in the arm. "Whatever you say, mind reader. I'll believe that when I see it."  
Anakin shock his head with a smile as the pair walked away. At least they didn't get picked on all the time. Heck, it wasn't like she was that much older than him. Anakin was seventeen, Jaina was only a few years older, and Tahiri was…

Sixteen, as of recently…

Of legal age to marry in at least twenty-five percent of Republic systems.

Anakin nearly tripped over his own feet at that unbidden thought that was instantly banished into the depths of his mind.

Anakin's slight stumble did not go unnoticed. A friendly looking Mon Calamarian was hobbling over using his odd staff to support him.

Odd staff.

Anakin's hand sunk to the lightsaber at his side. Granted, he figured he was just being paranoid, but that staff was the right size to either be or hold an amphistaff. Anakin reached out into the force as the fish like being traveled the last few steps to him with a smile on his face.

Nothing.

Instantly he lit his lightsaber and swung it with all his strength towards the Mon Calamari. The 'stick' came up at equal speed and would have decapitated him if it hadn't been for his own lightsaber blocking it. The face of the Calamarian when wide with shock before grimacing in anger.

"Surrender, Vong."

"Yun-Harla ruhg Yun-Yammka…" The disguised Yuuzhan Vong whispered before spinning and throwing Anakin off balance. The spin also brought a pair of razor bugs. Anakin was forced to fall completely to the ground to dodge their first pass. He rolled to the side to dodge and just missed the head of a particularly deadly looking amphistaff.

_This guy must be elite._

Anakin blocked the next attack, quickly pushing the Vong back, and then spun around cutting the two returning bugs in half. The amphistaff came back at him, this time going into its more whip like state. Anakin knew better than to try to block. So he charged inside the attack taking only a slight hit in the shoulder that he knew would draw only a little blood. His lightsaber came in and slashed across the Vong's chest. He felt it sink in a little.

_Kill._

But instead of collapsing in a pool of its own blood, the Vong just punched him in the face, flinging him back and to the ground. Anakin did a hand spring and was instantly back on his feet. He saw that his cut had indeed cut, but only through the thicker Mon Calamari gablith masquer. Underneath he could see the armor all warriors wore. Anakin raised his lightsaber and once again charged, this time taking the attack. The Vong did something unpredictable and flung another pair of razor bugs at him before throwing one of the small daggers at him as well, and then charging behind his projectiles. Anakin sliced one bug, ducked the second and, to the surprise of the Vong, caught the dagger. Anakin then brought his saber up, blocking the amphistaff, and then spun in and stabbed the dagger into the unarmored armpit of the Vong. Anakin then pushed back and spun in midair to cut the second bug.

The thing now in front of him growled. It stuck its hand into its clothing, reaching for something. Instantly time seemed to slow. Anakin could sense the danger coming from the creature, realizing that even after just a few moments of fighting they had drawn a crowd and that it most likely knew time was short before help came…

Suicide attack.

Anakin had a choice to make. He knew he could easily run and not worry about it with his new speed. Or, he could risk the attack and make sure no one else got hurt. Or…

_I can make sure that attack never happens._

Anakin went for the third option.

_**Remember the people you need to protect. Protect life. Protect the Force. Concentrate on the love of others.**_

_And focus it into a desperation filled with my desire to protect. And let it go…_

To anyone who had been watching, which happened to be a rather large group, it looked like the battle hadn't ever stopped. It had merely been a very intense thirty second battle that shouldn't have ever taken place. Time had not slowed to a crawl, instead they only saw Anakin swing his right arm up in response to a growl from the invader.

And everyone saw the unthinkable.

Anakin Solo, Jedi prodigy, shot a single bolt of Force energy from his finger tips and directly into the body of the Yuuzhan Vong.

It instantly stopped its heart.

The crowd instantly went silent, not one person moved as the now smoking body of the Vong collapsed to the ground. Anakin's world came back into focus and he managed to comprehend exactly how many people he had attracted and, more importantly, _who_ he had attracted.

There was Jaina and Jag, staring at him with open mouths.

There was Uncle Luke, a shocked expression on his face.

Anakin's own eyes went wide. He realized a little too late that what he had just done was commonly know to be a very dark side power.

"Ah… Poodoo."

And then, before the eyes of everyone present, Anakin Solo disappeared. From their sight and from the Force.

* * *

"I can tell you're happy, Tahiri. And with good reason, I guess. The one you love loves you back. Everyday I live I get to revel in the same feeling."

Tahiri smiled at the woman sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Solo…"

"Please, call me mom."

"I… I can't do that…"

"Of course you can. You should get used to it for when I actually am."

Tahiri almost choked on her caf while finding out exactly how much blood can concentrate in one's face.

Suddenly, though, her face went pale. Anakin was fighting someone, somewhere. They could both feel it.

"Mrs. Solo…"

Leia held up her hand to signal for quiet. Tahiri felt her stretch her presence in the Force with skill and experience, searching for her son. Tahiri was almost as connected with Anakin as Leia was, so when thirty seconds had passed and suddenly Anakin went from calm to worried for an instant before his presence flooded with power and the fight was over both of the women sighed in relief. Until a few seconds later when they both felt Anakin completely vanish.

Leia, who had stood up, collapsed back into the chair as she felt Anakin's presence in the Force forcefully remove itself from her senses. Tahiri felt dizzy and for some reason felt tears pool in her eyes.

But they were gone a moment later.

"I need to find him." Tahiri jumped out of her seat next to Leia and almost made it a foot before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tahiri, I'm sure you know this, but Anakin did that on purpose."

"I know."

"If Anakin is hiding, there is not one person on this planet who could find him."

"Not to sound disrespectful, Mrs. Solo, but I'm not just anybody."

* * *

The dusk found Anakin not found and Tahiri equally as missing. The parties involved, the Solo family and the Jedi masters on the planet, were all gathered in the Jedi Temple in a secure area. No one was talking, everyone seemed to have completely forgotten that they were in the middle of a war. When the last person was seated, Luke stood up.

"I'm glad you all could come in such short time. For those who don't know, Anakin is missing."

"Anakin Solo missing? Is this something unexpected? That kid is always getting into trouble."

"Agreed, Corran. Anakin disappeared from the Force immediately after defeating a Yuuzhan Vong assassin."

"Assassin? They aren't usually so subtle."

"Their tactics have obviously changed now that they can't make any more voxyn. The problem isn't that Anakin defended himself. The problem is in the way he defended himself."

"Exactly what are you talking about, Luke." Leia and Han were seated at the discussion, but besides the fact that Anakin was missing, which they already knew, they knew nothing of the situation.

"Anakin seemed to be holding his own against the Vong quite well when he used a forbidden Force ability, lightning."

The faces of the Jedi Masters went serious, Leia almost gasped, Han Solo just sat there and thought. It was Corran Horn who first spoke.

"Luke, did you sense anger or hate?"

"Surprisingly no. That is what stopped me from stopping him."

"But if there was no hate…"

"He still used the Force to kill."

Silence again.

"What now?"

"We find him, question him, and come to a decision on what to do."

Corran Horn stood up.

"I know that no one here knows the whole situation. Anakin does have a lambent in his lightsaber that allows him more insight into the Vong, and he might have sensed something. Did you find anything on him?"

"Yes, actually. Besides an abnormal quantity of bio-weapons, he also had a small creature we are testing as we speak. Cilghal thinks it is a disease carrier."

"There is a motive right there. Luke, when we find Anakin I intend, and have intended, to take him as my personal apprentice."

"Heh, like that'll happen." Han Solo was grinning. As one of the two non Jedi in the room next to Jagged Fel, he didn't see what was so wrong with using the Force like that as long as his son wasn't going to become the next Dark Lord. "Personally I approve of Anakin's choice until I find other reasons to disagree, but the real question with talking Anakin as your apprentice is whether you can take care of and teach two hormone stricken teenagers."

"Two?" Leia decided to ease Corran Horn's confusion.

"Tahiri isn't going to let him out of her sight again, especially not after this last stunt." Luke signaled for quiet again.

"You are all assuming that we find them. Tahiri isn't nearly as good as Anakin in blocking off the Force, so finding her will be easy. I can already sense her only a few kilometers away. Anakin, on the other hand, has had enough time to get half way across the planet in a speeder or, though I hope not, off planet. To my shame I must have looked very shocked at his actions to have driven him away with just a look…"

"Don't blame yourself, Luke. We won't know why he left until we find him. So let's go."

"Right. Find Anakin. And may the Force be with you."

* * *

Anakin wasn't running.

Or so he told himself over and over again.

He just needed to cool off. The stupid day was going exactly the wrong way. It had started off fine, but at dinner his day had gone from normal to absolutely confusing, then it had changed to worrisome, and then, finally, to horrible. He had done the taboo. He had shown some of the last people he wanted to show his abilities. Now all he could think of was what excuse to give his family, his Uncle, and the entire Jedi order.

_**You don't need an excuse besides the truth.**_

_What? The truth that I learned to do that while I was unconscious and dieing? That I have a voice in my head that tells me to do these things? That I have a portion of a former Jedi Master's soul in my body that I collected accidentally in my half dead state? They would nod and smile and send for the authorities._

It didn't help that the one person he really did not want to see was hot on his tail.

_You would think she wouldn't be able to find me when I'm blocking myself off from the Force. But no, Tahiri just has to know me that well…_

Anakin could sense her easily through the Force, diverting her own probing senses. She stood between him and his goal and she seemed to be instinctually moving around his target in synchronization with his own movements.

_How is she doing that?_

_**She… she is sensing your diversionary pulses, Anakin. I didn't think someone could do that…**_

_What?_

_**You are pushing her senses away from yourself, and always in the same way. She must be concentrating very hard to be able to feel where she is been pushed away. Most Jedi wouldn't even be able to consider that they were being thwarted.**_

_Tahiri, always full of surprises._

But he knew he would need to end it soon, he was getting very tired of deflecting the concerned seeking presences of his family and the other Jedi now searching for him. He needed to reach his goal so he could… What?

Escape?

Anakin shrugged off that thought and started heading directly towards his goal.

Even if Tahiri could sense him, she certainly couldn't stop him. Night had fallen and it was time to let the people cool off.

* * *

Tahiri, on the other hand, had no idea what she was doing. She was just wandering around the hangers for the Jedi spacecraft, trying desperately to think like Anakin. She still had no idea what had gone on, but she at least had some idea. Anakin had gotten into some sort of battle and now he was hiding. She couldn't think of any reason why he would run off after that unless…

But Anakin wouldn't do that. He was the strongest Jedi Knight, and he wasn't going to do something like that…

And so she was searching desperately around the place she feared he would go the most for any sign of his presence. Her instincts were rebelling against her mind. She wanted to go search through the places he normally was, but something told her to stay in her search pattern, and every once and a while change just slightly.

Tahiri stopped moving. She was right in front of the side entrance of the hangers. Inside was Anakin's X-wing, fueled and armed for emergencies. If he was going to go off planet there was no way he could possibly do it if she was there. He wasn't the kind of person to use someone else's ship.

Tahiri quickly went inside and locked the door behind her. She walked down the rows of various spacecraft, A-wings, B-wings, X-wings, and some E-wings. She soon reached Anakin's spot, and was relieved to see that his ship was still there.

Relieved until the door she had just entered unlocked itself and flew open.

Tahiri spun and looked down the rows of ships and into the open door. She didn't need to see anything but the silhouette.

"Anakin. What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything also he quickly walked forward. He was sweating profusely, more then she had ever made him in their spars. She figured it was from shielding himself from the Force. He walked until he was only a few meters from her.

And the ship.

He tried to jump over her, but she saw it coming and jumped as well, colliding with him in midair. Anakin tried to slip from her grasp as the fell, but she managed to hold on. They fell with Tahiri on top of Anakin. She instantly got off of him.

He had just tried to get past her.

She was furious.

No, more then furious. Tahiri felt…

Sad?

Anakin regained the breath that had been knocked out of him and stood up. His hand was on his lightsaber for a moment. Then he saw the face of the girl he loved. It was not her usual angry face that he expected. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Tahiri…"

Tahiri didn't let him speak. Anakin was assaulted by the Force too quickly for him to stop. He was sent flying straight backwards though a large window in the side of the hanger. Luckily for him, the Force push hit the glass before he did and broke the glass, scattering the small shards. He remained mostly uncut besides a few minor scratches.

Tahiri came quickly out through the window, just in time to see Anakin get back up.

"Why?"

Anakin had to spit a little dirt out of his mouth. He had landed in a small garden planted on the side of the hanger. His hand stayed away from his lightsaber this time. It stayed that way until he saw a green saber in front of him. Held by his best friend.

"Why are you trying to leave?"

Anakin had to light his saber as Tahiri advanced. He backed up a little into the small path through the garden. Many exotic plants surrounded the two and if it wasn't for the fact that lighting was minimal and that it was starting to drizzle it might have been romantic.

"I need to leav…"

"NO, You don't!"

Anakin was struck silent by the absolute desperation he sensed in his friend. She looked haggard, like she had been up for days instead of hours looking for him.

"Tahiri, I need time to think and…"

"Think HERE! Think with me! Remember Master Ikrit? He said we are stronger together than we ever could be apart. Let us… let me help you."

"You can't understand…"

"I can't understand? What can't I understand? Almost turning to the dark side? Been there. Unspeakable pain? Done that. What exactly are you going through that I can't understand?"

"I killed with the Force and I did it on purpose and I would do it again."

Tahiri was silent for a few moments. The rain began to fall a little harder.

"I don't care. I'm sure you have a reason for believing that. I believe that you are still on the side of the light, I felt no hate in your presence while you were fighting."

"I could have been hiding it."

"You aren't that good, Anakin. I'm still the second most connected person to you next to your mom. And in some ways I'm closer."

"Tahiri, I need to leave, now. Before the others come."

"I won't let you leave, Anakin. Not when… not now that…"

"Tahiri, stand back."

"You aren't going anywhere, Anakin."

He could hear her voice quaver just a tick, very unlike her.

"I need to leave, Tahiri."

"You need to stay and tell them what happened!" Anakin wasn't sure from the rain, but Tahiri might be…

No, that was as impossible as this whole situation.

"Let me into the hanger, now."

"Over my scared corpse!"

She lunged at him. She could see he was tired from holding off the Jedi searchers. He was slow on the reaction, slower then ever before. Her blade pushed him back as they locked and he was forced to retreat a few steps.

"Tahiri…"

"I don't want to hear it! I would rather die then be without you again!"

Anakin looked surprised to hear her say that, but how could he truly be surprised. She had been throwing him not so subtle hints for the past two years!

"Tahiri… I meant what I said… back at dinner."

This made her go still.

"I really do love you. And not like I used to, not just as a best friend. I… I don't think I could ever be satisfied with just a friendship between us… but if I stay here the Jedi Masters are likely to put me on trial. Force lightning is illegal in the Jedi Order, it is strictly forbidden to learn or use. And I did both!"

"So? Rules change! People change! And you are no Sith!"

"No, I'm not. But am I really a Jedi?"

"How can you say that?"

"I disobey the Jedi at every turn, I give in to my emotions all the time, and I do it with the knowledge of my actions. I do it on purpose! My path in the Force is not the path of the Jedi…"

"So? I'm half YUUZHAN VONG, Anakin! My path is my own, just as yours is your own, and Luke's is his own! You are of the light side of the Force, Anakin, and they will see that! Stay!"

"I can't!"

"You can!" And it was then that Tahiri did the bravest thing she ever did in her life. She shut her lightsaber off and used all her speed to run and tackle Anakin who still had his lightsaber on. Anakin shut it off before she reached him, but she never would have been able to know he would. She wrapped him in an embrace and they both landed in the soil of the garden, off the path, with Tahiri on top. Anakin's face was only inches from hers, her damp hair hung in his face, but he could clearly see the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"Stay…" Tahiri whispered to him, her lips almost touching his own. And then they were. Anakin froze completely as Tahiri kissed him.

This attack was not what he had been expecting.

He didn't even have time to think, or use the Force.

And that was how Luke, Leia and Han found them only a few minutes later. Tahiri laying on top of him, their lightsabers unlit in their hands, and the two caught in a kiss that drew them away from the world. Han Solo smiled more then the others.

"Well, one thing I can say about my son, he does have the good old Solo charm."

Neither of the two even heard him.

Luke cleared his throat.

They kept at it.

Leia walked over to the two.

"If you two keep that up I'm going to ship you to a system that allows more marriage over minors and not let you back until I have grandkids."

She found that her 'threat' didn't work the way she wanted. Anakin opened his eyes, which were much too hazy to actually comprehend who he was looking at, rolled them, and then closed them again. All without breaking their kiss.

"Well!"

"Beautiful, I think they don't care."

"Well, they can't do that forever."

Luke's comment seemed to bring them around a little. Anakin's eyes opened and lost the slight dazed looked. Tahiri rolled off of him before jumping up with a blush that accentuated the three vertical scars on her forehead. This allowed Anakin to stand up as well, but unlike Tahiri he chose to take her hand in his instead of blush.

"Uncle Luke."

"Anakin."

"I guess it's time to tell you everything that I saw when I was dieing. That will explain my... abilities."


End file.
